


If I could turn back time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How Pandora, Luna's deceased mother was asked out by her future husband Xenophilius.





	If I could turn back time

Our tale starts shortly after The Battle of Hogwarts, Xenophilius Lovegood has just been handed a timeturner which his daughter stole from her good friend Hermione Granger.

Xenophilius insisted, "Take it back, Luna. She'll be angry that you stole it."

He put it into her hand.

Luna put it back into his hand and whispered, "She won't be, plus you need it more than her."

Xenophilius pulled her away from the crowded Great Hall where many were mourning the dead and into an empty classroom, shut the door behind them and said in a level tone, "Look Luna, if it's because you want to see your mum again, don't even think of using that stolen good to let you see her."

Luna shook her head and replied, "No, it's for you."

Xenophilius sighed. "I miss her every day, but I would never mess with the timeline continuum just to see her again."

Luna firmly stated, "Listen to me, dad. We've just survived the biggest battle of our lives and I know for a fact that we've both seen death today. I stole that timeturner because I thought you would like to see mum again after witnessing so many deaths."

Xenophilius glanced at the timeturner and smiled ever so slightly as he responded, "I taught you well my dear daughter, you just stood up to me right there and you're absolutely correct too. I do want to see Dora again after seeing so many of our close friends die today. But I, I c--c-c."

He broke off mid sentence into uncontrollable sobs.

Luna took his hand and told him, "Forget your morals for one day, dad. You need to see mum again right here, right now."

Xenophilius nodded and without saying a word let go of Luna's hand, turned the timeturner the right number of times and was whisked away to a time when his wife was alive.

Pandora was in the far corner of the room where he appeared. He had travelled back to the day he asked her out and it just so happened to be in the same classroom he had been standing in with Luna moments ago. He quickly hid behind a nearby desk.

A few moments later, a younger version of Xenophilius walked into the room and grinned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Pandora Aétos."

Pandora turned around and asked, "Is that you, Xenophilius?"

Young Xenophilius beamed, "Yes, I thought I'd come see how your studies are coming along and I-I wanted to ask you something."

Pandora insisted, "Go on then, ask away."

Xenophilius timidly inquired, "W-Will you go out with me?"

Pandora responded, "I'd love to, do you mind if I call you Xeno?"

Xenophilius smiled. "So long as I can call you Dora, I don't mind."

Pandora grinned. "Then it's settled, I shall call you Xeno from now on and you shall call me Dora."


End file.
